<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only a Glimpse by ElvenQueen18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407035">Only a Glimpse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenQueen18/pseuds/ElvenQueen18'>ElvenQueen18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Sad Dream, written in 2011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:50:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenQueen18/pseuds/ElvenQueen18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-PC, pre-VotDT. Susan dreams of Caspian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspian/Susan Pevensie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only a Glimpse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been over four months since she left Caspian behind. During the day, she does her best to keep him out of her mind; she doesn't want to worry Peter, Edmund, or Lucy. She goes through the motions of her life in England, tries to keep busy, tries not to think of what she lost, and she almost succeeds.</p><p>It's only at night, only in dreams, that her mind drifts to forbidden topics.</p><p>
  <em>"Susan?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She walks through the forest, trying to find the person calling her name. She knows that voice; she would know it anywhere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Susan?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her heart is pounding painfully in her chest as she breaks into a run. He's got to be here, he just has to!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally, she runs into a clearing, and he turns around to face her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Caspian," she breathes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it is Caspian, with his dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. He's so much like the boy she remembers that it's comforting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Caspian," she says again. "I've missed you." She walks closer to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So have I." He smiles sadly. "But we don't have long."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What? No, wait!" She reaches out to touch his arm, but he's beginning to fade.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We'll see each other again, Susan." His voice sounds distant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything is fading. Feeling desperate, Susan grabs for him even as he disappears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Caspian! Caspian!"</em>
</p><p>She's calling out his name as she awakens, sitting up in bed. She feels tears in her eyes, but she forces them back. She hasn't cried yet; she refuses to cry now.</p><p>It's only a dream, one of dozens that she's had since she left Narnia. She'll see a glimpse of him, then he'll disappear. She supposes that it symbolizes their brief time together.</p><p>She lies back down and closes her eyes. It's a long time before she falls asleep, and she hopes against hope that she won't dream again tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>